


Belonging

by CascadePD



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadePD/pseuds/CascadePD
Summary: Atlantis 100 LiveJournal Prompt "Excluded" or "In from the cold"  I can't remember.  It was 12 years ago! - Sheppard has found peace.





	Belonging

John Sheppard was no stranger to being excluded or singled-out. He learned to be comfortable with it at an early age. His extraordinary mathematical abilities kept him just secluded enough so that he was never “one of the guys.” Disobeying direct orders from his superior officers had never helped in that respect either. Even his father had managed to avoid him for ten years. 

He smiled at the irony. Snuggling under the covers a little further he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. Finally in the place he belonged. Like being brought in from the cold, excluded no more.


End file.
